spyacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gish Tong
Gish Tong is a student attending the Spy Academy of Neptune. He is the captain of Gold Team. Birth Gish was born on Neptune, at Spy Academy. He was a very small baby and was born a few months premature. His chances of survival were slim. His father, Isaac, decided to try to use an experimentive treatment, known as Project X. Gish grew stronger and eventually was observed to be faster and stronger, along with an enhanced intelligence compared other babies. The only other baby that used Project X that year was Kenny, who would eventually become Gish’s classmate at Spy Academy. Early Years Before Gish attended Spy Academy, he already knew Roy Jr. and Kip Saxon. The Chang family was a friend of the Tong family, so Gish and Roy Jr. hung out with each other. While Isaac chose to not inform Gish about Spy Academy, Roy Jr.’s father and mother told Roy Jr. all about the mysterious Spy Academy and the fascinating history. As young children, Roy Jr. would often tell Gish about this Spy Academy, where kids would go on cool missions to save worlds, planets and even galaxies. Sometimes, the two would roleplay, pretending to attend Spy Academy. Eventually, Gish started to attend school, starting kindergarten around the age of five. On the first day of school, they promised to stay best friends, no matter what. However, Gish didn’t really keep the promise. The boy became well liked by his classmates and became very talkative. His teachers always thought of him as friendly and could become friends with everyone. On the other hand, Roy Jr. became left behind. While Gish became popular, Roy Jr. began to get picked on, due to his intelligence. In third grade, there was a new kid at school, Kip Saxon. Kip seemed to challenge Gish’s authority at school and had befriended Roy Jr. Gish soon became jealous of Kip and Roy Jr.’s friendship. After pranking Kip, Gish soon realized that Kip was harmless and only had good intentions. Roy Jr. had noticed the tension and began to try to make the two friends. Eventually, Gish and Kip became pretty good friends. First Year at Spy Academy During the summer between 5th grade and Gish‘s first year at Spy Academy, a mysterious intern arrived at Gish’s house. Prior to her arrival, Gish’s older brother, James, and his father, Isaac, had gotten into an argument about extraterrestrial racism. James believed that all aliens were evil and none could be trusted, while Gish’s father believed that not all aliens are bad. Gish just observed this argument as some kind of fandom argument and didn’t take it seriously. Gish also received a brochure about a “Spy Academy”, which he assumed was a prank from James. He had received the brochure from Bob, a Killingtine shapeshifter. Bob would later save the boy’s life many times at Spy Academy. Gish welcomed the intern, who was named Serenity, into his home. He found her to be quite gullible since he was able to tell her that his name was Kenneth Ken Kirk Kid the Second. Personality Gish is known to be arrogant and brash, doing things that are highly dangerous. He is willing to take risks on his Spy Academy missions. He is confident and cocky. Relationships Gish was known to be quite friendly, but he also had some nemesis. Serenity Woodbrookes: Gish had a good and positive relationship with her. He sees her as a friend. He wants to become her friend, but often finds it difficult, since Serenity is a quiet and shy girl. He wishes to get her to open up more. Roy Jr. is aware of this. Roy Chang II: Gish thinks of him as his best friend. Gish is always willing to confide in Roy Jr. about anything, whether if its about academics or friendship issues. The two of them have never had any major friend fights, probably due to Roy Jr.’s somewhat submissive nature. At Spy Academy, they grow closer than ever. Kip Saxon: Gish sees him as a good friend, but sometimes a person he competes with. The two of them met in third grade. Gish was originally skeptical of Kip, but the two of them eventually became good friends. Gish still secretly doesn’t trust Kip, but has yet to tell anyone this. Britta Cadwell: Gish used to like her, but has forgotten her after the events of Spy Academy I. Kenny: Gish and Kenny were friends at the beginning of the events of Spy Academy I. However, they drifted apart after they both realized they were competing for the same thing. Due to Gish’s competitive nature, Gish determined that they couldn’t be friends. Category:Student Category:Gold Team